


What Peter needs

by Redfoxie



Series: To the moon and back [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Peter Hale, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Peter, Dom Peter Hale, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Good Peter, Good Peter Hale, Happy Ending, M/M, Peter Has Feelings, Praise Kink, Stiles Stilinski Needs a Hug, Sub Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redfoxie/pseuds/Redfoxie
Summary: Peter had a terrible day
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: To the moon and back [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1291421
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	What Peter needs

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, I'm sorry for taking sooo long. This work is finished for some time but I just couldn't make myself review it so please, as always, let me know if there is any mistake and I'm going to correct it, also, if i forgot any tag, let me know. 
> 
> Comments are lovely, kudos too
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it.

Peter had an awful day.   
Was in days like that that he wonders why the fuck he still worked.   
He didn't have to, he didn't need to. 

It was a fucking misjudged decision, he had some good memories from before... before the fire, before losing his family. Memories of his glorious days, he was the best lawyer, he never lost a case before. And he wanted that back, that addict feeling of winning, of success. 

He was back for 6 months now. And in these 6 months, he had already lost 3 cases! Today was strike three. And he was done. He didn't want a fourth one, he couldn't handle a fourth time. 

He couldn't handle the smug face of the opposite lawyer. 

He couldn't handle the smell of his disgusting emotions.

He couldn't handle his client's disappointment at him. 

He just couldn't. 

The only thing he wanted right at this moment was to be close to his mate. To see his face, smell his scent, touch his skin. That's all he needs. 

But the universe never really liked him

The drive home was never so long like today. 

The universe was conspiring against him. 

He had to stop in every possible traffic light between work and his apartment. He had to wait for at least 4 stupid drivers to maneuver in the middle of the fucking street. And it just seemed like every new driver with no skill at all had decided to go out today and fuck with the traffic. 

Summarizing, he took an hour to complete a 20 minutes route. He wanted to scream. 

He got into the elevator already untying his tie. All he could think about was his mate. His gorgeous body, that sinful lips and what they would look like around his- 

He had his thoughts - unfortunately- interrupted by the elevator signaling his arrival on the right floor. Peter sighed and got out.

And to his surprise, when he opened the door...he didn't find his mate chilling on the couch, neither dancing in the kitchen, actually, the whole place was dark and lifeless, he couldn't even hear his boy's heart beat, and the wolf under his skin got anxious pretty fast. 

He tried to keep it cool, Stiles could have gone to bed earlier, and closed the door out of habit, he had the tendency to forget that their room was sound proofed 

So, as always, Peter kept his routine, he took everything out of his pockets and put them onto the balcony, he took off his shoes and coat, leaving them by the door, he wasn't hungry, not really, so he skipped the kitchen to his bedroom, as soon as he was showered and ready to bed as soon he could have Stiles in his arms, and yeah, he wanted another kind of stress relief, but just relaxing in bed was good enough. 

So, he started to get down from where he was in his mind to just his usual self. 

But he didn't go far. 

When he opened the door, slowly so as not to startle his sleeping mate, the first thing he noticed was that the heartbeat he was hearing wasn't of his sleeping boy, but rather of his very very awake and alert one. 

And the second thing was, even just through that little opening, the smell coming from inside the room was making him go all the way up his headspace again. 

Opening the door further, he had to stop and just admire the scene in front of him. 

There, on his knees, head bowed down, palms up, and wearing nothing more than a blindfold, was his mate. 

Peter forced himself to move. With no sight, the boy could get anxious fast not knowing if he was alone in the room or not. Abandonment was a hard limit. And Peter would never subject Stiles to it.

“Baby” he said when he was already on the boy's side “can I touch you?” 

“Yes, sir” 

Peter put his hands on the boy's hair, just petting, letting him relax into the touch while he let himself wander about what he wanted to do with his gorgeous submissive. 

After the day he had, after having one more failure to add to the list, after all the stress, what he really wanted was to let go, to do the one thing he was sure he wouldn't mess up. 

Don't take him the wrong way, of course he could do something wrong, but he wasn't alone in this, Stiles was there with him, and he wouldn't let Peter mess anything up. 

He took one look at his boy again, his beautiful mate and made up his mind. 

“Do you remember your safe word, boy?” 

“Yes, sir” 

"Tell me"

The boy rested his head on the hand on his cheek and took a deep breath. Calming himself down.

"Green for good, yellow to pause, red or silver to stop" 

"Very good, and if you cannot speak" 

The boy still has his eyes blindfolded but he looked up at where Peter was, his lips parted with excitement. "Tap once for okay, twice to stop"

"Good boy, thank you, darling. Now," Peter said, taking a step back, not touching anymore, consequently making the other whine. The wolf went to the bed and took his pillow, going back and throwing it in front of the boy

"Keep you hands behind your back, I want you to spread your legs a little" the boy complied 

"Yes, just like that, perfect, there is a pillow right in front of you, put your head down and your ass up" he waited a couple of seconds for the boy to get on the position

"Color?" 

"Green, sir."

"Good. You are going to stay right here, just like that. I'm gonna go take a shower, and prepare the things we are going to need for tonight. Can you do that, pet? Present yourself like that, ready to be fucked at any moment?" 

He could see the shiver that went through the boy's whole body making him shake a little. "Yes, sir." 

"Good, I I'll be back in a couple of minutes, maybe it will take a while" 

Before he moved, Peter got down on his knees, and lowered his body until his mouth was right by the boy's ear, "are you good?" 

"I am" 

"Okay, I'm probably going to take 15, 30 minutes top, and I'm not going to leave the room, if in the meantime you ever feel like you need me, just say red or yellow, and I'm gonna go back immediately"

"Alright, thank you…" his voice was soft and he had a small smile on his lips, now Peter was secure enough to leave the boy alone. 

He wouldn't be far, and he could hear the boys heartbeat all the time. 

Peter took his time. He went to the bathroom, took off his suit, and took a long, hot shower to relax his stiff muscles after the stressful day. He used the scented soap that he only used in occasions like this. 

It wasn't much scented and made the boy calmer, not being able to see but being able to smell Peter around him. 

He finished his shower, dried his hair a little and let the towel around his waist, he wouldn't need it much longer anyway

He brushed his teeth and looked at himself in the foggy mirror, they hadn't done anything yet, but just being in this headspace, with his sub right behind the door, waiting for him, that alone was helping him settle down again.

He exited the bathroom, making sure to make noise while doing so. But instead of going to the boy, he went straight ahead, to their closet. 

First, he dropped the towel and put on a pair of boxes. Then, going to the other part of the closet, where they kept their...toys, he started at it for a little while, he already knew what he wanted to do, but which one he wanted?

In the end, after a couple of minutes choosing, he decided to get their oldest one, made of wool, very soft but strong, it was in a dark blue color that always sat perfectly in the boys porcelain skin. 

Besides that he also got a plug and a dildo, one of the boy’s favorites. It was purple, to Peter dismay but it was almost 7 inches long, and could stretch the boy properly but not enough to not make him feel it when Peter finally finished playing and fucked him.

Closing the door, and looking back to his beautiful mate, he saw that the boy was in his limit already. 

He was having little shivers every now and then, having difficulty with keeping his position, sometimes, probably not on purpose, jiggling his ass from one side to the other. Peter could not blame the poor sub, after all, he didn't know for how long the boy had been there, waiting for him, on his knees and blindfolded. 

Probably more than an hour, since Peter took a while longer in the office and then all the traffic. Oh my. But the sub was still there, still being so good. 

Peter's heart swells with love and admiration for the younger man. Deciding to finish the boy's torment, the wolf's walks back close to the other.

“Are you ready, baby?”

the boy sighs and answers eagerly“ Yes, sir, please.”

“ I didn’t even put my hands on you and you are already begging?” 

“I want you so bad, sir. Please, anything, please.” 

Peter pressed a hand on the boy’s back, making shooting movements “Shi..don’t worry, pet. I’m gonna give you what you need. You are being so good for me, did you know that? That you are being a very good boy? My perfect mate”

The boy only whined, not answering him, but that was not a problem. This Stiles, the sub Stiles, was way more quiet than out of subspace Stiles. And also, this was something they were still working on. The boy didn’t know how to receive praise, and hardly trusted the man's words at all. 

Good thing Peter was a huge fan of praise kink, and would certainly spend a lot of time making the boy understand that he was only telling the truth. 

“Ok baby, here is what we are gonna do today. I'm going to tie you at some point, don't know when tho, what I know is, you are going to be blindfolded until I let you come, than, I'm gonna take the blind fold off and Im gonna fuck you until you scream my name, begging me to fuck you harder and faster. Does that sounds good?”

“Yes, yes sir, please. I need you, i need you touching me”

Peter put his hands on the base of Stiles's spine, and ran it all the way up to his shoulders "Like this, sweetheart?" 

"Yes! Like that, please" 

" You are always so polite, always saying please and thank you, such a good boy" 

The man went to be behind the boy, it was a great view, Stiles bended like that, presenting his hole for him, he putted the items he was still holding by his side on the bed and with both hands, he spread the boys ass cheeks "well, look at this, your hole is clenching, waiting for something, anything that I'm willing to give you"

When the boy didn't make any sounds, Peter pressed his thumb in the boys pucker, not inserting, just teasing

"Isn't that right, pet?" Peter asked

"Yesl!!" He moaned "anything that you give me, please, Sir. Anything"

"Do you want me to touch you like this, baby?" He asked bringing his face close to the boys ass and just caressing his teeths over the boys cheek

"Just teasing you the whole time?" He licked the same spot and ghosted his lips over the boy's hole, licking it and then blowing a little on it, making the other shiver. 

"Yes? Always leaving you on the edge? That's what you want?" He lifted his head to watch the boy. His breathing was heavy, his posture unstable, he knew the boy was very much gone already.

"Or do you want me to touch you like this?" As Peter finished the sentence, he lowered his face to the boy's ass and without further ado, licked a wet strip from his balls to his hole. The whole body tremor the boy couldn't contain plus the desperate whine he let out made the wolf inside Peter purr.

Peter ate the boys ass like it was his favorite candy. Licking, and kissing and fucking him with his tongue until the boys knees were almost giving out and he was begging. 

"Sir, please, sir"

Almost silent already. 

Peter lifted his head again, his chin was wet with his own spit, and the boy's ass cheeks were a little bit red from the fiction of Peter's stubble "Please what, baby? Tell me what do you want" 

"I- I don't know" the boy whined "please, Sir, I- just-" he wiggled from one side to the other, struggling to keep the position "just- please, more"

"Oh" the wolf said with a satisfied smirk "now we are getting somewhere" Peter grabbed the boys ass and squeezed hard. 

"More what, pet? Do you want me to tease you more? I can keep this up all night" he then ran one hand down the boys tight and back up, grabbing lightly his balls on the way back and playing with them. 

"Yellow!" The boy said with a little urge.

Peter instantly took his hands off the boy's intimate parts and in a blink of an eye, was laying in front of him. His face was red and drops of sweat trickled down his face. "Hey there, sweetheart, I'm right here, can I touch you?"

"Yes, please" the boy whispers

Peter got on his knees and lifted the boy's upper body enough to take the pillow and sit down, lowering the boy again, this time with his head on his tight. "Do you want me to take the blind fold off?"

"I- no, it was just, too much" 

"Talk to me, what was too much?" Peter caressed his fingers through the boys hair, trying to make him relax a little

"I guess- the mix of everything" he took two breaths before continuing " the position and the blind fold, your touches, the anticipation and- and your words, I- I just couldn't keep up with everything" 

"Uhm, thank you for telling me, baby. I'm glad you did." 

"Yes?" He asked, uncertainty in his voice. 

"Very much" the wolf hummed softly "tell me, baby, do you want to keep going or do you want to stop and maybe do something else?" 

"No, I want to keep going, I- I just needed to breathe" 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes, sir, please"

"Alright sweetheart, I'm gonna get up and put your head back in the pillow. Then I'm going to go back behind you but I promise I will tone the teasing down. That sounds good?" 

"It does, very much, thank you, sir" Peter did as he said, but before going back, he kissed the boys forehead and whispered 

"I love you darling boy" 

"And I love you"

When he was behind him once again, he closed his eyes for a second, breathing in every scent in the room, every emotion. And as always, he could get drunk in the scent of stiles love and trust. 

He smiled and opened his eyes. Going all the way back, he took the lube and put some on his fingers, enough to coat them.

"I want you to hold your ass open for me. Can you do that?"

"Yes, sir" the boy straightened his shoulders and did as told, holding his cheeks. 

"Let me know if you feel stiff or if your shoulders hurt even a little bit. Understand?"

"Yes, sir" 

The wolf started with one finger, down to the second knuckle at once. The boy whined but didn't let go.

He kept a rhythm, inside and out a couple of times before fitting a second finger in, and this time he went slower, leaving time for the boy to get used to the stretch. He scissored then after some moments, when he noticed the boy getting restless again, and before the other could lean too much on the new movement, he fitted a third finger. 

This time making the boy grunt. 

"Color?" 

"Green, Sir" 

Peter went long minutes like that, just going in and out with his finger before taking then off altogether

"Noooo, please" the boy made such a sad sound that almost made the wolf give the play up. 

Almost.

"Shh sweetheart" Peter coated his fingers one more time in lube before inserting 4 of them in the boys tight tight hole. Ever so slowly, letting the boy take his time. 

And, just like the others, he spends good minutes putting them in and bringing them out. The boy was just sighs and moans with Peter's every single move. 

The wolf lowered his face close to the boy's ass and licked a wet strip before biting the inner part of the cheek, making the boy yelp 

"So tasty, just for me." 

He bites again, stronger this time, the other almost screamed. "Isn't that right, pet?" He licked the rim of the boys stretched hole and tried to push his tongue besides his fingers "Whose this ass belongs to?"

"You, sir. Only you" 

"That's it, pet. Only me" 

He lifted his head again. 

"Let go of your cheeks, you can rest your head in your arms now"

The boy did as told and Peter enjoyed the warm feeling on the boy's ass in his hand. 

Not short after he took his fingers off. And as predicted, the boy let out a long suffered whine. And for that he received a hard slap on his right cheeks. 

Stiles jumped a little in surprise more than because of pain but otherwise kept the position. 

Peter coated the offensive colored dildo with a generous amount of lube since four fingers weren't a proper stretch for a toy of that size.

With one hand he opened the way and with the other he pressed the toy against the boy's hole. He did all the 7 inches in one smooth go. When it was all in, he took a look at the boy and he was breathless, and almost not moving at all. 

Peter knew why. 

"Are you okay, pet?" 

"I- I'm- yes, sir." 

"I see…" 

"Can you guess what is inside you right now?" Peter asked. He pulled the toy the tiniest bit out and pushed it back in a couple of times, trusting it in harder each time. 

The boy under him could just moan louder and louder, word's not forming. 

Peter took the dildo all the way off, leaving the boy empty and whining

"No, please, please, I need it, please" the boy begged while trying to wiggles his ass backwards, looking for the toy. 

The hard slap in his ass made him stop the wiggles 

"Stay still, pet" the boy whined and got another slap for it "I asked you a question"

"I-i don't know, sir" 

Peter smirked "you don't know? How can that be possible?" The wolf spread the boy's ass with one hand, and with the other put the tip of the toy inside again.

Moaning, Stiles tries to wiggle back, to get more of the toy but Peter takes it out again. One more slap. 

"Are we being a brat tonight, pet? That's the third slap already" 

The wolf caressed the humans blushed flesh " That's what you want? To be treated like a brat?" 

"N-no, sir" 

"Uhm, that's what I thought" He gave one last good slap, making the boy gasp "and you know why, don't you, pet? Can you tell me why?" 

Even from this angle, Peter could see the boy's cheeks going red from embarrassment.

"Cause...I-am...I'm your good boy…?" 

It was so low, peter couldn't have that

" Was that a question?" He said while squeezing the boy ass hard

"Cause I'm your good boy, sir" 

Yes, that was more like it 

"Yes, that's right, baby, you are my perfect boy" Peter got his attention back at the boy's hole. He squeezed more lube into the dildo, before once again putting the tip of it inside the boy.

"Now, be a good boy and tell me, pet, what is this inside you? I know that you know. You are so smart, tell me sweetheart" 

Peter was trying so hard not to trust it all in, make the boy cry out from the sudden move, but he had to wait, he wanted to take the boy to his limit, and dirty talking was it for him.

"It's...it's one of the dildos…" 

"Yes, that's it" the man inserted a little bit more. "And…" 

"It's...it's the one you don't like" 

A little bit more

"Cause it's purple…" 

More

"But is that really the reason, sweetheart?" 

"I-i don't-" 

Peter started to take it off again and the boy lost it

"Nononononopleaaase" Stiles whined loudly "itscauseitwasagiftfromericaandshesaidthatitwasbiggerthanyou" 

"And is it, pet? Is it bigger than me? Can it fill you better than I can?" He pushed almost it all in again, just a little bit more left

"Aaaaah" 

"Answer me, pet" there go Peter pulling it out again

"NO, NO SIR, NOTHING FILL ME BETTER THAN YOU, NOTHING FIT ME BETTER, JUST YOU, PLEASE PLEASE DON'T TAKE IT OUT" 

The wolf bottomed the toy in, hard and trusting it in and out "such a needy pet, you are begging to have this hole of your stuffed full with anything i give you, aren't you? 

"Yes, please anything" the boy wiggles a little but Peter is quick to give the boy a harder trust and hold the toy there, from the moaning mess under him, he certainly got the right spot 

He lowered himself by the side of the boy's head and whispered hungrily in his ear "if you can't stay the fuck still, than I'll make you" 

Peter was hard, all he wanted to do was have the boys mouth on him, or maybe fuck that warn hole, but not yet, first, he have to keep his treath 

He got up, took the rope and started to plan how he was doing it

The boy was in a good enough position but he couldn't do it with him down like that. 

"Get back on your knees, put your arms behind you back, holding them together, if they start to hurt, you tell me" 

"Okay, sir" 

He waited the boy do as told before starting his Masterpiece

With the first rope, he crosses it in the boy's arms going around his chest, securing the wrists and going over the shoulder back to the chest. 

Taking his time, making sure everything was secure but not too tight.

"How does this feel, pet?"

"It feels good, sir." 

"That's good, I'm going to do your thighs now" Peter took the pillow from the front and put it behind the boy's back "I'm going to help you lay back, keep your calves as close to your thighs as you can" while he was helping him down, the boy let out a loud moan. Peter smirked but didn't comment on it. " If your arms feel sore or stiff or anything that feels wrong, you let me know" 

"Of course, Sir" the boy said a little breathless

"Good boy" 

With the boy laying down, Peter had easily better access to him and could tie his thighs properly. 

He took a little bit more time on them, going for a more detailed pattern, with more knots, making sure everything from the boy's ankle to almost up to his knee were tied. 

After he did the same thing to both thighs, he sat down besides the boy and appreciated his work. He stays there a little bit, caressing the boy's face, going down to his neck and squeezing his throat slightly. 

Stiles let a small sound of surprise but turned his head back a little so the wolf could have a better grip. 

Peter kept his hands there for a little. They did that more out of comfort than out of something sexual. It was something both of them cherished a lot. 

Stiles, because it offered him a very safe feeling, he knows he can trust Peter with everything. 

And Peter because the visual proof of that trust, that willing and happy submission made every part of him feels all kinds of good. From the wolf to the human side, everything felt mush with the feeling. 

After a while, he kept going down, making sure the ropes were not constricting anything vital, then playing with the boys' nipples for a little bit. 

Noticing that that was making the boy agitated, he decided to provoke a little more, after all, he could.

"Is that good, baby?" 

"Yes, i like that a lot, sir"

"Tell me, what would you like me to do?" 

"I-i...could you... please just keep playing with them, i don't know, sir, or...or maybe...suck on them, please..?" 

"That would be my pleasure, honey" 

Peter got up, getting on his knees between the boy's spread legs before laying down, his head close to the boy's chest. 

"I just love your body so much, sweetheart, it's perfect, every inch of you is perfect" the wolf took one nipple in his mouth, just keeping it there, playing with it with his tongue. Blowing a little on it, making the boy sigh.

He did the same with the other, going back and forth until they were both puff and sore. Every little touch of Peter's lips and consequently his stubble made the boy moan. 

Looking at that, his face open and needy, and feeling the boy's hard rock dick poking his chest, he decided that he didn't mind if the night was longer than what he previously planned. 

He gave the boy's nipples a slightly harder bite, finally making him complain

"Sir!" 

"Was that not what you wanted?"

"It- it was, i was just surprised..I'm sorry" 

"Oh baby, no, don't need to apologise." Peter slid down until he was with his face close to the boy's cock. "I'm going to make you feel good, don't worry" 

And with that, he put all of the boy length in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and letting the tip touch the back of his throat. 

With his arms behind his back, Stiles could only use his hips to try and trust into Peter's mouth, but since Peter had an iron grip on them, that was not possible.

The boy grunt out of frustration. Peter just kept what he was doing, going up and down, changing paces when he felt like it. Taking it out of his mouth holding it with one hand, stroking and teasing while licking and playing with just the tip. Going for his balls and sucking them too. 

The boy was a whining mess under him and when the wolf pushed the toy that was still inside the boy a little, that was enough. "Sir, please- please I'm-im so so so close. Please please" 

" Uhm… You've being such a good boy tonight, such a perfect sub, okay baby, I'm going to put my mouth on you again and let go of your hips, you have to do it by yourself if that's what you want" 

The man did what he said and didn't had to wait long, as soon as the boy's hips were free, he was trusting as hard and as fast as he could, which, apparently, was not fast enough cause the boy was whining and crying, trying to get his pleasure

Peter took pity on him and lowered his mouth, making every trust shorter and letting the boys dick hit the back of his throat again and again

And in no time, he could feel the hot and creamy cum filling his mouth, he just loved that taste, it was all Stiles. 

He took it out before swallowing it and getting up, taking in the beautiful sight in front of him. 

His boy was panting in the ropes, not even trying to regain control of his breath, so far down in subspace that nothing really mattered.

Peter layed on top of him, holding his weight with one arm and with the other he caressed his subs sweat hair. 

"Hey baby, are you with me? Can I take the blind fold off?" 

All he received was grunts but positive one so he took off the blind fold and it took a few seconds for stiles to open his eyes. When he finally did, blinking back tears because of the too bright room, Peter cooed him. 

"Oh, hello pretty eyes, do you feel like us keeping going?" 

Stiles looked into the wolfs eyes and it was so good, always so good to see so much love and care in those ice blue eyes, whose were almost dark sea blue with want and lust. He gave him a positive nod and a lazy smile

"Good sweetheart, now, i want you to choose-" 

Whine

"No, nome of that" Peter kissed his eyes and gave him a peck on the lips

"Common, do you want to keep like that, on your back, with your pretty legs spread wide or do you want to be on your knees, ass up and face down?" 

Stiles actually gave it a thought before answering and the idea of presenting to Peter on his knees made his cock twitch.

"Second option, please" 

The wolf growled, he was not gonna lie, it was his favorite.

"All right baby, I'm going to help you to your knees" 

Peter helped the boy up by his shoulders and moved the pillow once again to the front. 

Without thinking, Stiles tried to sit on his legs to support his weight but totally forgot about the dildo and the movement made it go as far up as possible.

And because he was still so very sensitive from the orgasm from just minutes ago, he almost threw himself in the pillow, more than ready to take that pressure from his ass. Again, forgetting that his arms were still behind his back and he didn't count with not having his legs for support, also forgetting that they were tied up the way they were.

If not for Peter's quick reflexes, he would probably have a dislocated shoulder. But his wolf eased him down and in the end he was literally only on his knees, his ass open from his stretched legs, the dildo in his ass not so far up anymore, so that was a plus.

"You have to be more careful, sweetheart"

"I knew you would catch me…"

"Always, my love" 

Peter got on his knees behind the boy and carefully took the toy out of him, knowing that it had stayed there for some time so it probably sensitive, fucking him would be sooo damn good. 

As he expected, the boy tried to muffle his groans of pleasure and pain in the pillow.

Peter trew the toy aside, a problem for later and coated his dick in lube, not wanting to actually hurt the boy like that this time, the pain of the stretch was enough for today.

Truth be told, Peter was very pent up by now and was not in the mood for more games so he didn't delay it anymore and positioned the tip of his cock in the boy's hole, pushing slowly, enjoying the feel of the boy's ass, hot and tight, hugging his dick just right

He was grunting together with the boy, when he bottomed out, he needed to stop for a second if he wanted to last at least a few trusts. 

After he was sure he was not going to come, he started moving, trying to get the right position, and get it he did after just a few trusts, the loud and long "fuck" Stiles let out was a proof of that.

"Sir- I-I-I don't- I don't know if a can- can cum again - oh my good" the boy couldn't keep his voice even, each trust making him more and more close, and the feeling overwhelmingly hurting. But is was also so good

"Oh, you can, baby"

"I. Want. You. To. Come. On. My. Dick." 

Peter punctuated each word with a deep thrust.

" Aren't you my good boy?" He asked taking it all out and pushing until he was balls deep "So cum for me, cum one more time for me, pet."

That was Stiles' weakest spot cause he was a good boy, and good boys did as their masters told. 

And with that he came again, crying out of the dry orgasm and contracting his body, his dick spasming with nothing coming out. 

Peter felt it, and the pressure was so overwhelming that he also came, so suddenly that he almost lost balance. 

Almost, but he could hold it together not to crush the boy and end up hurting his shoulders. 

When he could breathe again, he noticed the boy barely holding himself together, he was shaking all over and his breath came in pants. 

Peter got out of the boy and took the plug from the bed, pushing it into the boy's asshole, making sure all his seed was staying inside. He also knew the boy didn't like being empty afterwards so it was a win win situation. 

The wolf got up and took the boy in his arms, the hold was weird but good enough for Peter to be able to put him sideways in their bed. 

"Baby?" Peter asked, caressing the boy's face, his eyes were almost closed and glazed over. " I think that second one was really intense wasn't it love" 

Peter started to loosen up the knots, first of the boys arms, letting go gently, moving the shoulders looking for avoiding as much stiffened as possible. Making sure the blood was flowing just right. 

He turned the boy so he was laying on his back and did the same thing with both thighs, massaging and moving one before going to the other, when he was finishing with the ropes on the second one, stiles started to get back up from whenever he was.

"Hey there, precious" 

"Heeey"

"Are you feeling good?" 

"I'm feeling great, Peter" the boy lifted his torso and leaned on his elbows, looking at the man stretching his legs. "It was so good, how are you feeling?" 

Peter looked up and smiled Stiles favorite smile, the private one only he got to see

"I'm feeling more than great" he said letting the leg go and going up to cuddle the boy, he hugged him close to his chest and kissed his temple. "I don't know how you knew, but thank you, my love" 

Stiles wiggled until he was face to face with the other man, wincing a little because of the plug still in his ass, and kissed his nose, then his mouth. "I don't know either, I just had a feeling" 

"I love you" 

"I love you too, to the moon and back" the boy answered and inverted their arms, that way he was hugging Peter close and playing with his hair. The wolf let out a content sigh.

Peter closed his eyes and let the smell of both of them, the sound of Stiles calm heartbeat and the knowledge that even if everything was falling apart outside that door, here, in his mates arms, everything was okay, lure him to a peaceful nap. 

They could take care of everything later.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most hot scene I've ever written in my life, i know it sucks a little, i know nothing about bondage and knew even lease how to write it, but i promised i tried my best. 
> 
> I have to wake up early tomorrow. Should be sleeping already. 
> 
> Oh, one more thing, this is the reference i used for the bondage part, if you want to know
> 
> Frogtie - https://br.pinterest.com/denniscorbello1/bondage-board/
> 
> And this is the dildo i thought about
> 
> https://images.app.goo.gl/nanqtmYD6pfU2bLy5
> 
> See you guys, good night


End file.
